This invention relates to an improvement in the method of manufacturing shaped objects from cement and a condensation resin in which an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution of an acetone-formaldehyde resin is employed in preparing a moldable mixture which may contain an inorganic aggregate.
It has now been found that the bending strength of the finished product, for example a molded rod, can be increased unexpectedly by incorporating a metal soap, e.g. calcium stearate, in the molding mixture.
The composition of matter of this invention may be used also in patching compounds, e.g. for repairs in concrete floors, walks, and the like.